


In the Belly of the Dinosaur

by inthesnowglobe



Series: A New Terror [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthesnowglobe/pseuds/inthesnowglobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to be him. He had heard Manny mention the infamous helmet. But that wasn't Vulpes Inculta. That was a woman. What was this woman doing with the terror of Nipton's helmet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Belly of the Dinosaur

 

**The Midnight Watcher**

 

Manny still hadn’t taken the hint. He was still trying to talk to Boone as they crossed paths on his way to his watch. Boone actively ignored him just like he had every other time Vargas had tried saying something to him. It had been a while since he had attempted to, though.

 

Something about this caught his attention though. Usually it was something defensive but this time was a little different. It was still defensive but there was a word that stuck in Boone's mind and festered.

 

_Vexillarius helm..._

 

Vulpes Inculta. If he caught sight of that fucking fox-headed prick tonight he was going to blow it off. The infamous lottery of Nipton had reached their ears by it's only survivor. If Boone wasn't mistaken, the ex-Powder Ganger may still be here. Someone like Vulpes Inculta wouldn’t be here on a simple slave wrangling mission. That would be left to the lowly Decanti or recruits. Anything he was up too was unquestionably much more sadistic and crafty.

 

_Why the fuck hadn't Manny shot him when he had seen him?_

 

Boone adjusted his beret and climbed the steps into the jaws of Dinky the Dinosaur. What a stupid fucking name.

 

Almost as stupid as Vulpes Inculta. What was that even supposed to mean? All he would need was one shot...

 

Boone stood a little more vigilant that night. He was more tense and more anxious. What if something was happening in the motel while he was up here? He was confident that Manny would be on high alert after having seen Legionaries in the area. Suddenly, Boone's paranoia took him in a stranglehold. What if Manny was in on it? He had sold out Carla and now he was going to be selling out other citizens of Novac. What if he was setting Boone up for capture by Vulpes?

 

The conspiracies raced through Boone's mind as he watched through the night. He was on edge like he had been electrocuted. He had an itchy trigger finger.

 

He had almost taken No-Bark's head off as he wandered around Ada Straus' tent.

 

He had almost begun to relax after several hours of forcing his eyes open when he saw movement by the old garage. He lined up his scope and found the source of the movement.

 

His heart jumped in his chest and he wrapped his finger around the trigger as he lined up the shot; the fox-head helm right in the cross hairs in between two of the shelves as he picked up items and inspected them.

 

_What does Vulpes want with duct tape and wonderglue?_

 

Boone took a deep breath and prepared to squeeze the trigger on the exhale when something gave him pause. The figure that he had taken for Vulpes Inculta had raised up and come around the shelves. The body was not that of one of Caesar's Frumentarii.

 

This was a woman.

 

Her merc charmer outfit gave away every one of her curves in the pale moonlight and the sparkle of her long red hair could be seen peeking out from the infamous helm.

 

She was even wearing Vulpes shades that he had always claimed were lucky.

 

Who the fuck was this woman that was wearing this bulls-eye on her head? He had almost shot it off. She couldn’t be a Legionary. Women weren't allowed in Caesar's Legion. She couldn't be an escaped slave. She was too well fed to be a slave. Her ample breasts were spilling out of her deep buttoned shirt and her hips and ass were round and full but not disproportionally large beneath her mini skirt.

 

She was actually beautiful.

 

And she was robbing the gas station blind. He looked back through the scope and realized what she was taking. Duct tape, wonderglue, scrap metal... she was gathering supplies for weapon repair kits.

 

_Crafty little fox._

 

Boone felt himself actually smile as he watched this woman take everything she needed and creep her way towards him and the motel. She was apparently much more dangerous than she looked. If she was stockpiling supplies for repair kits then she surely had the weapons to use them on. Boone guessed they would be in peak condition too. He lost sight of her as she crawled through the fence and towards the dinosaur.

 

She hadn't seen him or she _had_ and she was moving out of his range.

 

What was she doing with Vuples Inculta's vexillarius helmet? How had she gotten that? Surely she hadn’t killed him. He was a ghost in the wasteland. Boone had been after him for a while and had been hoping to be the one to finally rid the people of the Mojave of the insidious enemy.

 

Now way this little vixen had beaten him to it. He crept silently to the door leading down into Dinky's stomach and out his ass. He began to open the door when he noticed the knob turning under his loose grip.

 

He let go of the knob and readied his rifle towards the door. The door swung in and the little night fox began to step into the mouth when she stopped in her tracks. She had removed the shades and her shimmering blue eyes were almost narrowed and not at all surprised.

 

Maybe she could have used the lucky shades after all.

 

“You shouldn't sneak up on people like that,” Boone said as he stared her down through the scope. It was unnecessary. Her heaving breasts were inches from being flush against the barrel of his gun.

 

“I wanted to see what was up here.”

 

“And?”

 

She glanced down at the barrel threatening her life. “The view isn't as good as I expected.”

 

“Where did you get that helmet?” Boone wasn't going to beat around the bush.

 

The girl smiled like she knew a secret. “I took it.”

 

“From who?”

 

“I didn’t catch his name before he bled out. Was he a friend of yours?” she asked with a quirk of an eyebrow, almost in challenge despite the fact that she was the one at the disadvantage.

 

“That's a vexillarius helmet. Only the Vexillarii wear them. And Vulpes Inculta.”

 

“You certainly seem to know a lot about the inner working of Caesar's Legion.”

 

“I make it a point to understand my enemy.”

 

“Or you are a member. What are you, Frumentarii disguised as NCR?”

 

“I would never-”

 

“That's why you are so interested in the fate of The Desert Fox!” She was teasing him. He was not amused.

 

“Who?”

 

“Vulpes Inculta. Your leader was slain and now his helm is mine,” she said with a cocky self-satisfied smirk.

 

“You killed the leader of Caesar's Frumentarii?” he asked disbelieving.

 

_There was no way._

 

“So what if I did?” she asked as she jutted out her jaw defiantly.

 

Boone narrowed his eyes at her. She was tensed for his reaction. She didn't know if this transgression against the Legion would be met with reverence or with retaliation. Her voice had been calm but her body was singing with it's anxiety. Her breathing was in steady deep huffs through her parted lips; the top lip being curled into the slightest of snarls but her narrowed blue eyes were sparkling with a hint of fear she couldn’t disguise. She looked feral. Like a caged animal that was prepared to fight her way out.

 

She was gorgeous and wild.

 

Boone lowered his gun. “Then I would say that you are either very lucky or a very skilled shot.”

 

She smiled that secret smile again. “Perhaps I’m both,” she said as she gave a modest shrug of her shoulders.

 

Boone found himself becoming aroused by the woman's demeanor. She had killed Vulpes Inculta and stolen his helm. She wore it as a dare to anyone thinking of mistaking her for easy pickings. She was the merc who had killed Vulpes Inculta, Terror of Nipton. Any Legionary catching a profligate and a _woman_ wearing the distinctive fox-head helm of their Frumentarii leader would become hostile on sight.

 

It was fearless bordering on reckless.

 

It was sexy as fuck.

 

“So you really are NCR?” she asked as she visibly relaxed her stance a bit though, her hand was never far from her hip where only a sawed-off shotgun hung. A large combat knife was sheathed on her other thigh but she seemed not to favor it.

 

“Formerly. So what if I was?” Boone replied in mockery to her earlier defiance.

 

She simply shrugged her shoulders. “I prefer to remain unaffiliated. It doesn’t matter to me.”

 

“It's going to be hard to remain unaffiliated with the fourth most powerful Legionary's precious helmet on your head.”

 

Again, she simply shrugged her shoulders. She pushed past him to look out of the mouth of the dinosaur and into the night.

 

“How did you kill him?”

 

“Why didn't you shoot me when you saw me?” she said, ignoring his question.

 

“Should I have?”

 

“Preferably not. Did you not take me for a Legionary?”

 

“You are built a little different than Vulpes. I've seen him on one occasion,” he said as followed the lines of her lithe body. “Who did you shoot him for? Who were you working for?”

 

“I told you, I'm not exactly working for anyone. I'm not a mercenary.”

 

“Was it personal then?”

 

She became suddenly serious. “You could say that.”

 

Boone felt as he went from aroused to enamored in the span of a heartbeat. She was brutal and driven. She was a fighter. She was a survivor. “Was it long range?”

 

“Long range what?”

 

“Was it a scoped .308? Maybe a couple of .556 carbine rounds? Please tell me it was .50 anti-material. It must have been a body shot. The helmet is perfect.” He couldn’t remember the last time he had had a conversation this long with someone.

 

She listened with a smile on her pretty lips. Her top one was a little bigger than her lower one and when she pulled them up at the corners, it left faint dimples in her cheeks. It made her look as sly as the once living animal on her head. “Does it matter?”

 

He didn't suppose it did but he was morbidly curious. He had to know. “Just wanted to know. That twisted son of a bitch sold my pregnant wife into slavery.”

 

The woman's eyes softened and looked away. There was a long pause. “I didn't shoot him.”

 

“What then, did you blow him up? You don't strike me as a heavy weaps kinda chick.”

 

“I stabbed him,” she said patting the huge knife on her leg. “And I took his helmet,” she said as she took it off and shook out her long shiny copper hair.

 

Boone looked down to her shapely thigh and felt his breath hitch in his chest.

 

_How the fuck had this tiny girl taken on Vulpes in hand to hand combat?_

 

Maybe her unassuming size was what made her deadly. What if she used other people's arrogance against them? What if she was doing that right now? With him?

 

_It's a trap._

 

Boone lunged for the girl and pulled her own knife up to her throat as he held her hands in a tight and probably painful grip behind her back. “Where the fuck is he?” he hissed into her ear. Her hair was tickling his nose and he blew it out of the way. The chill bumps that ran up her neck didn’t escape his attention.

 

“You sure are paranoid.”

 

“It's how I have survived for so long.”

 

She scoffed. “What are you? My age? 20?”

 

“I'm 26. I made it 6 years longer than you because of my paranoia.”

 

“So are you going to kill me today, _former_ grunt?”

 

He shook her and snarled into her ear. “I was 1st Recon, goddamnit. I should have taken off your head when I saw you stealing for your weapon repair kits.”

 

She turned her head, making her face inches from his own. “You did see me...”

 

“All of that scavenging for a fucking sawed-off,” he scoffed.

 

“The kits aren’t for my sawed-off.”

 

Boone didn't care. She wasn't packing anything better than what was hanging on her hip. She shifted her weight from one foot to another. Boone's first instinct was to prepare for an attack but the friction of her ass against his groin was distracting.

 

He grunted into her hair.

 

She didn't attack. He wasn't much of an unarmed fighter anyway. His place was a mile away with a clear shot. “I would think you of all people would be a bit more grateful. Holding my own knife to my throat when I was the one who killed the terror that bartered and sold your wife and unborn son?”

 

Boone pressed her knife harder into her tender milky white flesh. She pulled a sharp breath of air through her teeth as the serrated edge cut little bites into her flesh. Boone watched as the blood dripped in tear streaks down to her collarbones.

 

And she bit her lip.

 

Boone admired as she almost pleasurably closed her eyes and bit back a verbal retort. He released the pressure of the blade and felt himself stiffen in his fatigues. Her eyes flew wide as he felt his erection hit the supple juncture of her ass cheeks. She was breathing faster now. Her hands that he had clutched in his own twitched and he felt ready to jump out of his skin as her finger tips grazed his hardened shaft.

 

“What do you think you are doing?” he asked. Even with her hands manacled, she had still found the band of his old fatigues. Her index finger was running along through the line of hair leading down to his throbbing cock. He felt himself twitch again.

 

She smiled coyly. “Don't you get lonely up here? The wasteland is a lonely place.”

 

“Get your hand out of my pants, please.” Its what he was saying on the outside but on the inside he was screaming for her to go lower. He felt his grip loosen on her hands until they were free. To his amazement, she didn’t reach for her gun and shoot him. She pressed her throat harder into her own blade just enough to draw another line of fresh blood before he dropped the knife.

 

He grabbed her by her hips and she turned to face him. He could see the glistening stream of blood emanating from her delicate flesh just under her jaw. It had trickled down her collar bones and over one of her breasts before it came to saturate the collar of her low cut shirt. She backed him up until the backs of his knees hit the chair he sat in and he fell down with her straddling his lap. Her skirt had risen up to expose a thin strip of fabric covering her cunt. Boone reached into his boot and pulled out a knife of his own and slipped it flatly between her hot twitching slit and her barely there panties. He pricked her inner thigh and saw that it too had drawn blood.

 

She gave a quick and frightened intake of breath but shuddered at the cold steel against her heated lips. He twisted the knife and was rewarded when the panties fell away and revealed her sweet sex. Her lips were parted from having her legs so wide and he could she her arousal glistening in invitation.

 

He placed a finger at her opening and moved in small circles until her hips were bucking with her desire to be penetrated. She threw her head back and moaned appreciatively when he rewarded her patience with a long calloused finger. He hooked it up into her body and massaged deep inside of her. She whimpered and he felt her tighten around his digit with pleasure.

 

She had started to rock back and forth on his hand; fucking his finger in earnest when he removed his finger and pulled at the buttons on his pants.

 

His rock hard dick had become painful and his balls felt ready to explode.

 

She pushed his hands away from his pants and he was about to protest when she slipped her hands down to undo the closure herself. She kneeled between his legs as she pulled him free of his confining clothing. Just the sensation of his engorged cock springing from his pants was enough to make his head fall back and an announcement of bliss echo in the jaws of the dinosaur around them, but when he felt her hot wet mouth wrap around the leaking tip, he felt like he would come undone then and there.

 

Surely, if there was anyone outside tonight, they would have heard that.

 

She slowly flicked her tongue along his slit while she somehow was maintaining a suckling sensation. The pleasure was so intense it was almost painful. She stopped sucking and pushed her tight mouth down his shaft slowly until her lips had met his base. A tiny gag escaped her and she pulled back up as she wrapped one of her cool hands around his shaft and took him in her mouth again.

 

With a series of twists and turns and bobs and pulls, she gradually pushed him to the edge of this guilty pleasure. His legs had started to twitch and jerk as he felt himself being thrown headfirst over his peak.

 

Just when he was sure he couldn’t take anymore, the pressure was gone and her warm cunt was hovering over his aching tip. She took him in her hand again and swirled his head around her now, literally, dripping opening. Her lips were slick and parted and desperate to wrap around him just as her other set of lips had.

 

She continued to swirl her juices around the head of his cock when he felt her buck her hips forward and his tip pushed slickly to her tight asshole.

 

Boone tensed and felt his breath quicken.

 

Carla had never let him do this.

 

The woman in his lap ran his tip back and forth until both holes were slick and ready. She pushed him into her hot cunt in one long slow motion until he was buried balls deep. She pulled back up until he popped back out of her body wetly.

 

She was toying with him.

 

And he liked it.

 

She ran his tip back to her primed asshole and started to lower herself onto him. It was almost painfully tight but the heat and the pressure were a combination that he had never felt. He felt her relax and loosen infinitesimally. She shuddered as she lowered herself fully onto him. He bucked his hips up into hers and she gasped and smiled with pleasure. She was impaled on his hard cock as far as he could go and Boone let himself go; not thinking of Carla or how guilty he should be feeling for fucking this beautiful wanting woman in her ass.

 

He lifted the woman up partially by her ass cheeks and began to thrust up into her from his seat with abandon. Her head fell back again and Boone wanted to watch. He wanted to see where he was entering her. He stopped pummeling her and turned her around so she was facing away from him. She bent over fully, giving him an clear shot of him slipping wetly in and out of her stretched body.

 

It was tight. It was hot. It was new.

 

It was exciting. It was the most exciting thing to happen to him in a long time.

 

He had begun slamming her hips down to meet his thrusts when he felt himself begin to climax again. The visual mingling with the tactile had been enough to make him feel himself come in hot jets deep into her trembling body.

 

She sat back up and he felt himself go deeper than ever before as he rode out his draining orgasm when he felt something fiery slice the inside of his thigh.

 

The woman pulled off of him as his seed slipped down her round ass cheek. He looked down to the source of the pain and saw an alarming amount of blood pooling around his feet. He looked back up to the woman as the moon was coming in through the mouth of his lookout. Her halo of red hair was swirling around her in the light breeze. Her large combat knife was clutched in her fist and she was wiping the blood of his discarded fatigues.

 

He felt his body slack with blood loss as she leaned over into his face.

 

“No one hold my own knife to my throat, _grunt_.” She snatched his beret off of his head and walked around him to the door as his vision began to blur around the haloed moon. “Now you know how Vulpes Inculta died,” she said before she closed the door.

 

His eyes drifted closed to the soft patter of her footsteps tapping down the steps.

 


End file.
